


This is What You Came For

by CelesteSelenite



Series: Yuri!!! on Love Song [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm so ashamed of myself I'm sorry, M/M, Seductive!Yuuri, Songfic, This is What You Came For by Calvin Harris feat. Rihanna, This is so messy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: Jika benar Viktor datang ke Jepang setelah terinspirasi dengan video sederhana miliknya, maka dengan Eros miliknya, ia akan menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya menunggu Viktor saat ia tiba di Jepang, saat ia datang untuk Yuuri. Dan Yuuri akan memastikan, kedatangan Viktor tak akan kehilangan maksudnya semula. Alasan itu akan tetap sama.Viktor datang untuk Yuuri.





	

* * *

**⌜** **_Baby, this is what you came for_ ** **⌟**

* * *

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki tidak pernah, sekalipun dalam hidupnya, memimpikan Viktor Nikiforov suatu hari akan melatihnya. Ah, bahkan memimpikan agar Juara Dunia selama empat tahun berturut-turut itu dapat mengenalinya saja rasanya sudah terlalu tinggi, terlalu muluk.

 

Ia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan, video sederhana berisi dirinya melakukan _cover routine_ Viiktor sepanjang tidak lebih dari lima menit yang diunggah tanpa pemberitahuan oleh gadis triplet Keluarga Nishigori, di tengah _rink_ yang hening, jauh di Kyuushu yang dingin dan sepi, sudah cukup untuk menarik sang superstar dunia _ice skating_ itu untuk terbang dari St. Petersburg menuju Hasetsu. Untuk kemudian tanpa tertuga muncul di _onsen_ Yu-topia, telanjang bulat, mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pelatih Yuuri saat itu juga.

 

Wajar saja bila Yuuri seringkali menyangka semua ini hanya mimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang aneh.

 

Sejak awal, Yuuri sadar bahwa dirinya bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, bukan juga orang yang akan berpasrah pada kekalahan. Ia merasa depresi dan tertekan setelah hanya mampu meraih posisi keenam musim lalu, itu benar. Tetapi ‘menyerah’ tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya.

 

Karena itu, ketika Viktor datang padanya, ia menganggapnya sebagai sebuah peluang besar. Peluang sekali seumur hidup yang mungkin tak akan datang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia masing ingin terus bertanding, ia ingin karirnya di tengah _rink ice skating_ terus berlanjut, ia ingin membayar tunai kekalahannya musim lalu dan menunjukkan pada dunia siapa ia sebenarnya. Dengan Viktor, semua itu menjadi mungkin. Ia akan mengambil kesempatan ini, dan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

 

Atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan, hingga sesosok pemuda pirang masuk ke dalam panggung yang nyaris sempurna.

 

Yuri Plisetsky menagih janji, janji yang akan membuyarkan seluruh rencananya bersama Viktor. Yuri bersikeras untuk membawa serta Viktor pulang ke Rusia. Meninggalkan Yuuri dan janji lain yang baru saja dibuatnya.

 

Jawaban Viktor sederhana saja: _Eros_ dan _Agape_. Siapa yang terbaik di antara mereka berdua, ialah yang akan mendapatkan Viktor.

 

Jika _Eros_ yang Viktor inginkan dari Yuuri, maka _Eros_ yang akan Yuuri berikan pada Viktor. Seluruh _Eros_ yang ia miliki.

 

Jika benar Viktor datang ke Jepang setelah terinspirasi dengan video sederhana miliknya, maka dengan _Eros_ miliknya, ia akan menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya menunggu Viktor saat ia tiba di Jepang, saat ia datang untuk Yuuri. Dan Yuuri akan memastikan, kedatangan Viktor tak akan kehilangan maksudnya semula. Alasan itu akan tetap sama.

 

_Viktor datang untuk Yuuri._

* * *

**⌜** **_Lightning strikes every time she moves_ ** **⌟**

* * *

 

 

 _Eros_. Cinta yang berlandaskan hasrat. Membuai dengan kenikmatan demi kenikmatan. Menenggelamkan, memabukkan.

 

Nishigori mengatakan ia bukan laki-laki yang bisa menarik banyak wanita, dan Yuuri mengamini itu. Ia bukan _Cassanova_ yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia mau, lalu meninggalkannya hanya karena bosan. Ia bukan Viktor yang bisa mendapatkan wanita—atau siapapun, sungguh—yang ia mau, lalu meninggalkannya hanya karena bosan.

 

Yuuri tak mengerti mengapa ia berpikir demikian. Namun Yuuri sungguh-sungguh berharap, Viktor tak akan meninggalkannya.

 

Yuuri bukanlah seorang _Cassanova_. Alur cerita dalam benaknya buyar seketika, untuk kemudian menyatu kembali dan membentuk alur baru. Mengubah akhir cerita, agar Viktor tetap bersamanya.

 

Jika ia harus menenggelamkan Viktor dalam _Eros_ miliknya agar ia tak ditinggalkan, akan ia lakukan. Jika ia harus membuat seluruh lampu sorot mengikuti seluruh gerakan tubuhnya, harus membuat seluruh tatapan mengikuti kerling matanya agar ia tak ditinggalkan, akan ia lakukan.

 

Yuuri kemudian melangkah menuju panggung besar miliknya, di bawah sorot lampu yang tak lagi sebanding dengan atensi Viktor di deretan penonton.

 

* * *

  **⌜** **_And everybody’s watching her_ ** **⌟**

* * *

 

Di tengah _rink_ yang benderang, Yuuri tak lagi merasa takut. Ratusan mata memandangnya lekat, sebagian penuh kekaguman, sebagian menelan rasa tak percaya, sebagian penuh ekspektasi, sebagian lainnya penuh maksud.

 

Namun Yuuri tak lagi merasa takut. Hilang sudah Yuuri yang begitu canggung dan gugup, di dalam _rink_ ia adalah Yuuri yang berbeda. Sinar lampu sorot dan tatapan menelisik yang dulu membuatnya sulit bernapas, kini tak lagi berarti.

 

(Karena ia tahu, ratusan, atau ribuan orang menatapnya sekalipun…)

 

 _‘Untuk siapakah aku menari?’_ Yuuri bertanya dalam hati, sebuah pertanyaan retorika semata, mengukir senyum menggoda di bibir, menangkap mata sang _Cassanova_ tanpa ragu, _‘Aku tahu siapa.’_

 

(…ia tahu, ia hanya menari untuk Viktor.)

 

“Kau milikku, Viktor.”

 

(Dan ia tak akan melepas _Cassanova_ -nya pergi.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Lihat aku, Viktor. Hanya aku. Berjanjilah!”_

 

Viktor tertegun, menatap lekat sosok Yuuri di tengah _rink_ , menari dan meliuk di atas dinginnya lapisan es. Berdecak dalam hati, menggerutu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memalingkan tatapannya dari pemandangan seindah ini?

 

Yuuri tak sedikitpun kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Ia memerangkap seluruh pandangan, membalasnya dengan rayuan, meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ia adalah wanita tercantik di seluruh kota, ialah yang terbaik. Bahwa kesalahan sekalipun tak akan mengurangi pesonanya.

 

Viktor sejenak berjengit, kini menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri. Yuuri tak lagi hanya menjadi milik kedua matanya untuk dinikmati. Kesalahan fatal yang membuat ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan orang, menyadari betapa pesona Yuuri begitu memabukkan. Kini semua orang menyadari seorang _gadis yang tercantik_  itu tengah menari indah di hadapan mata mereka.

 

Sebelum akhirnya Viktor menangkap mata itu. Tatapan itu. Kerlingan penuh maksud itu.

 

Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menyeringai.

 

“Kau milikku, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

  **⌜** **_But she’s looking at you_ ** **⌟**

* * *

 

 

(Karena ia tahu, ratusan, atau ribuan orang menatapnya sekalipun…)

 

(…ia tahu, Yuuri hanya menari untuknya.)

 

Sang _Cassanova_ telah jatuh ke pelukan sang gadis, tak lagi mau beranjak pergi. Menikmati madu dari jerat yang ia buat sendiri.

 

Dan Viktor membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam buaian _Eros_ yang Yuuri suguhkan padanya. Balas mendekapnya sama posesif, sama tak mengizinkannya pergi.

 

(Dan ia tak akan melepas _Eros_ -nya pergi.)

**Author's Note:**

> My first (messy as hell) attempt in this fandom. I blamed someone who said that this exact song used in Skate Canada 2016's Gala Finale, and BAM! the plot bunnies. Oh, my... even my notes are so messy I'd better stop rambling, I'm sorry. :")
> 
> You can find me at celesteselenite.tumblr.com, just in case... :""") *bows*


End file.
